Felicia Noctua English version
by Truchement
Summary: This is the life of Felicia Noctua, a young witch, through her years at Hogwarts. A life made of tragedy and hope.
1. Chapter 1, Noctua's House

**N/A : Hey ! Before you start reading, I've got some things to tell you. First of all, the universe of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, obviously. Only the plot and some characters are mine. Oh, and the parts in _italic_ are directly taken from the books. There will be some in the first chapters, but there won't be much after that. Maybe in one chapter here or there...  
**

 **Then, this is the translation of my own story. I'm french, so if you want to read it in french, just go on the original version, which has the same title. I probably won't post as regularly as in french, but I'll do my best ! By the way, if you find any english mistake, don't hesitate to let me know !**

 **And finally, this story will be in seven parts, each of one will be composed of eleven chapters, all published in the same story.**

 **Aaand I think that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading my story and please let me know what you think about it !  
**

* * *

Tome 1. The founder's heir

 _Chapter 1 : Noctua's House_

It was a beautiful day which started a few hours ago. A day like so many others, in which the sun daigned to show itself, without letting a single chance for the clouds to take over. One of those summer's day when the laughter of kids playing in the grass joined the chirping of birds coming out of their nest, in this little english village, responding to the nice name of Bluebelly. The paved main street which crossed the brick's houses' village lead to the edge of an amazingly embellished fence, that no one managed to cross, despite many attemps, that belonged to the property to a castle that seemed to be in ruins to any inattentive visitor. But if anyone looked carefully and was lucky, he could have a glimpse of curious phenomenon. Indeed, didn't we see, one day, a martin landing in the empty overlooking the rubble of the building ? That place was known under the name of the Noctua's House, but local people nicknamed it the Ghost Castle !

In reality, that place was for to be in ruins ! A simple Muggle-repelling spell was enough to give this illusion of decrepitude to the muggles that looked over the property. But if a wizard came to have a look, he could see an impressive castle, reigning above its surroundings, and which was the house, for centuries now, of a renowned wizards' family called the Noctuas. However, the inside of this residence contrasted strangely with the refined and clear facade. Indeed, walls were covered with a heavy dark fabric, coated with dust accumulated over years, which didn't let many light pass through. Many objects were dumped, abandonned on the floor tile, made slippery by the dirt encrusted, that any effort of cleaning couldn't take off. The House of the very noble Noctua was simply repulsive !

The family which lived there was in its image. It seemed a loving, united and rich family, but if you looked carefully, you could notice the coldness next to the crualty in the eyes of the father, Joshua Torduhead. Without a doubt, he was the reason of the decrepitude of the house, since we could see in the mother's eyes, those of Annabelle Noctua, fear and disgust when she stared the man who was her husband. The couple didn't share the same name, because she had decided that she'd rather keep hers, with a superior nobility and reputation than her husband's. There was another member, in this family, a young girl, Felicia, who was eleven. She looked much like her mother. Both of them had that impressive black hair, which contrasted with their pale complexion. The main difference between them was the color of their eyes, which were blue for the young girl, whereas the mother's were black. Mother and daughter were both incredibly kind, and people usually wondered why Annabelle Noctua married this Joshua Torduhead, known for the crualty he showed to anyone he considered inferior to his blood status. And though no one could prove he was a Deatheater, a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it was publicly known that both men shared the same ideas. The family of Noctuas having once been amongst the most powerful ones, they owned a house elf, named Delly.

Cette famille ayant été l'une des plus puissantes, fut un temps, possède un elfe de maison, nommée Delly, a _little creature, which had bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls,_ clothed like any other house elf with something looking like _an old pillow-cas, with rips for arm and leg-holes._

In this August morning, Felicia was trying, once more, to clean the ground of the kitchen, with Delly, without being able to take off everything that was covering it. The young girl had just filled a big bag of dirt when an owl came, a letter in its claws. The child took it, and without looking to who it was destined to, she went to give it to her mother, who handled the house's mail. She quickly found her in her desk, her nose in papers.

When her mother called her back right after she left, Felicia started to worry... Did she do anything wrong ? But then, her mother gave her the letter back, telling it was destined to her, worry let place to surprise and curiosity : she never received any letter ! And yet, it really was her name that was written in emerald ink, over the paper. She opened up the enveloppe, and read the letter that was in.

 _« HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Noctua,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress »_

Hogwarts ! Finally ! She dreamed of it so many times, of this letter announcing a change in her life, that she couldn't believe that she was actually holding it ! Hogwarts ! The place where her mother spent the best years of her life, among Ravenclaws, who encouraged her to always do her best. Hogwarts ! The school for witches and wizards.

That was the precise moment her father entered the room, already upset, and saw her eyes full of joy. Curious to know what was making the child so happy, he grabbed the letter from her hand, and his face darkened as he was reading it.

« Hogwarts... A school full of incompetents and mudbloods ! I don't want my daughter to go in that dustbin !

\- But, Joshua, you're always saying that she bothers you here ! And we don't have the time or the means to give her a proper magical education ! She needs to go !

\- She won't ! I don't want her to be corrupted ! And did you see everything that she needs ? All that money will go directly in this useless ministry's pocket !

\- She needs to go ! Hogwarts taught us most of what we know ! How do you want her to become a great witch without going there ! And you know that she won't have a future without a diploma !

\- Fine, fine... She'll go. Tell them. I'll buy everything tomorrow.

\- Father ?

\- What ? What else is there ?

\- Well, hum... Actually, I was wondering if... if I could accompany you to make those purchases.

\- No ! You stay here, with your mother ! I've got business to tend to there anyways, and I don't want you in my way ! And you'd get bored... You don't want to get bored, do you ? »

One more time, Joshua managed to get things the way he wanted them to be. At least, he authorized her to go to Hogwarts !

Next morning, Felicia was awakened by Delly.

« Young mistress must get well clothed and get up. Mistress awaits her in the little living room ! Said the elf in her high-pitched voice.

Felicia never contested the orders Delly transmitted, even though the elf sometimes reversed the words. Moreover, even if her mother was always kind with her, her father, him, wouldn't hesitate to hit her. So, a few minutes later, the young girl was goind downstairs, as quietly as possible, as she was taught, and was standing in the entrance of the room, which was slightly clearer than the other rooms, though still quite dirty. Her mother was reading something about cooking, in a red leather armchair

« Come sit at my side, she said when she saw her daughter. I have to talk to you, while Joshua isn't here.

\- Mother ? The girl asked, surprised.

\- Listen to me closely, Felicia, and don't repeat to anybody, and I say ANYBODY what I'm going to tell you, especially not to my husband. First of all, once you get to Hogwarts, I want you to keep mastering your gift. We both are metamorphmagus, you know that, and even if you don't understand why I'm asking that of you, just trust me, and do what I say. I know it can be complicated, especially at your age, but Joshua must NOT know what we are. One day you'll know why. Do you understand ?

\- Yes, of course ! But I'd still like to understand why you told me so since the day my gist appeared...

\- One day you'll know... Please, excuse me for not telling you everything today. But this isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you. Once you get to Hogwarts, I want you to become an Animagi.

\- Ani-what ?

\- Animagi. This is how we call the wizards and witches that are able to fully transforme themselves in an animal form. As a matter of fact, one of your future teachers is one.

\- But how can I become an Animagi ?

\- It's a high level magic, you'll probably need years to achieve it, but you'll find there most of the required informations concerning transformation. And, like our gift, you must tell nobody about it.

\- I'll do my best, mother.

\- Felicia Ruth Claire Noctua ! This isn't an order ! I want you to become one, because one day, it may save your life. You have to understand me, I don't want my little daughter to get killed ! »

And Annabelle ended their conversation on that. After all, Noctua's family was never one for demonstration of feelings, but Felicia knew that her mother loved her more than anything she always defended her against the injustice her husband often showed. It was also her who taught the young girl everything she knew at this point. As much as anybody else, Felicia knew that love wasn't the thing that united the couple, and she often wondered over the reasons that made them husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2, Hogwarts ?

A few hours later, as the night was falling over the Noctua's properties, a tall man arrived, with pride, wearing a long dark dress which fell on his knees, with a hood covering most of his hair. Many package followed him, levitating, on which we could read some labels. When the moon illuminated some of the packaging, we could read on one of them « Madam Malkin, tailor, witches and wizards dresses, 15 Diagon Alley ». Joshua, because he was the one, was walking on the park, peacefully, a satisfied smile on his face. When he arrived at the door, Delly appeared at his sides.

« Delly apologizes, Delly hadn't seen you coming, or Delly would have arrived sooner, Delly will not forget to punish herself.

\- Not necessary. Bring those to my daughter.

\- Of course, Mister, will do it now, mister ! »

And in a snap of the fingers, the elf made most of the packages following Joshua disappear. Running, the little creature joined Felicia in the living room, who was trying to clean a shelf, with the help of her mother. In another snap of the finger, all the parcels were piled in the middle of the room, in front of the elf.

« Young mistress Noctua, this is the purchase Mister has made for you.

\- Thank you Delly ! »

And the child rushed over them, as much as if this was Christmas, and scampered them. The dresses would need some adjustment, that her mother or the elf would handle. The young girl resisted at her envy to devour her new books, knowing she would have enough time this year, once at the school. But no matter how many times she checked the packages, verifying under every piece of paper, she coudn't find her wand ! Annabelle, who was happily watching her daughter discovering her new belongings, was as surprised as Felicia, and she was the one who hurried to her husband, to ask him if he didn't forget that essential element to any witch or wizard.

« I didn't forget anything, the man said.

\- In that case, where is her wand ?

\- I didn't buy one. I was gonna enter Ollivander's shop when I figured it would be so much easier if you handed her your own wand, Joshua said as Annabelle was paling when hearing those words.

\- You mean that...

\- She's gonna use your wand for her courses... After all, you don't have much use of it here anyway !

\- But she will never get a good result with my wand ! You know that it's the wand that choses her witch or wizard, not the contrary ! And I've got a hazel wand ! With phoenix feather ! This wand will never obey anyone else.

\- Oh yeah, I forgot... Well, never mind. She'll learn to use your wand and that's it. After all, I'm sure your wand will accept to obey your own daughter. Don't count on me to spend more money for that girl. AND THAT'S MY LAST WORDS ! »

And behind the door of his desk, Felicia listened, crying, tears silently going down on her cheeks, now that she understood that she would never be a good witch without a wand of her own. She ran to her room and covered herself with the warmest plaid she had. The words of her parents were still ringing in her head, and she couldn't do anything about it without having more tears running down on her face... How could he do that to her ? What had she done that the only thing she received from him was either insults, hits or pure contempts ?! She was just a kid !

Some light knocks at her door stopped her dark thoughts. Her mother, without waiting for an answer, entered the room. When she was a daughter curled on herself, eyes red because of all her crying, and her hair that turned a pale blue and shineless, she sat at her side and took her in her arms, for the first time since she was a baby.

« Don't cry, Felicia, it's gonna be okay !

\- But I won't be able to practice magic ! I'll never be a good witch !

\- You know, as much as we both don't want that, you'll probably get my wand, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to use it ! I won't believe my wand doesn't recognize my daughter, especially if you're powerful, Joshua's right about that ! And if you manage to use it, doesn't it mean you already are a great witch ? I never told you, and you probably don't remember it, but do you know when you used magic for the first time ever ?

\- No, you never told me ! Felicia said, without seeing that she never felt so close to her mom than right now.

\- I was cooking, in the kitchen, and you were on your chair, bored... And, all of a sudden, you brought your cuddy toy from the other side of the house... And you were two ! I'm sure it was a sign, I had never heard of a child using magic before he's four.

\- It's... Is it true ?

\- Of course it is ! Have you ever heard me lie ?

\- No...

\- Well, now, you dry those crocodile tears, you get your hair back to normal, and you make me a pretty smile, okay ? »

After kissing her daughter's forehead, Annabelle let her recover, confident. She believed in everything she said to her daughter, in particular about her power. She was convinced that, one day, Felicia would become an exceptionnal witch, of whom the capacities would make jealous their most glorious ancesters, whose names covered the pages of the same books she would study during all her years at Hogwarts.

The last two weeks before going away allowed the child to accept the decision of her father not to buy her a wand, even if that thought still created a pinch in her heart. The day before the start of the school year, a new fear ceased the young girl. In which house would she be sent in ? As an echo to her worries, Joshua said to her :

« You better be in Slytherin ! Or at least in Ravenclaw, like your mother... But if you ever end up to those kitties of Gryffindor, I can swear to you that you'll regret to be born ! Anyway, you'll find you cousin there, Craig Flint, you're both in the same year, he'll know how to get you back in track if you don't do what you have to. »

That evening, Felicia couldn't find her sleep. She didn't want to be in Slytherin, the picture of her father made her hate that house, which already had a bad reputation... But she didn't think she'd be able to get in Ravenclaw she was far to be as clever as her mother. As of Hufflepuff... She clearly wasn't patient enough to go there, she was sure of that...Gryffindor was the only one left, but she was to scared of Joshua's threat to even think about it... Knowing him, if he couldn't get his anger on her, it would be her mother who would suffer his hits, the worse being htat she couldn't even defend herself, since it was now Felicia who owned her wand.

Next day, the child was awoke early, and she was impatient to leave, but the train only departed at eleven... Perambulating, she kept checking if she had everything she needed, tidying and untidying her room, unable to find something to keep her busy, time seemed to be slowlyer than usual for the young girl. Finally, at ten thirty, Joshua took her by Apparition to the londonian Station of King's Cross. While she put her luggage on a full trolley, she realized that her father let her alone, on this place full of muggles. The platform 9 ¾... Where could it be ? Felicia was betwenn platforms 9 and 10, but nothing looked like the train she had to take.

Suddenly, she saw curious looking people, wearing wizard's dress, with trolleys as full as hers, that muggles looked at weirdly. She decided to follow them. When she saw them disappear one after another, running in one of the station's pillar, she understood that this was how you accessed wizard's station. Making sure no one was watching her, Felicia did the same. Arriving to platform 9 ¾, she saw _A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. She had done it._

 _Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd,_ _while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks._

 _The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Felicia pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat._ She tried with difficulties to put her bags up when a boy's voice behind her made her jump.

« You need some help ? A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked

\- Hmm, yes, please ! »

And finally, they managed to get her things up, et Felicia helped the boy to do the same with his. They had just sat when a third child arrived, that she recognized right away : it was her cousin, Craig, whose blond hair looked much like Joshua's, his uncle.

« Oh, hello, cousin ! He said.

\- Hi...

\- You need help ? Asked the unknown boy to the blond.

\- No, I've got it. »

Once that the three children were sat, Crai and Felicia in front of each other, the boy at her side, they each introduced themselves. The brown boy who wanted to help was named Sean Dearborn, but his good mood faded a little when he heard the names of the other two, even though he didn't show it. The three of them had fun, until Sean asked them something.

« Where do you think you're gonna end up in ?

\- What do you thinl ? Slytherin, of course, like my parents ! It's the only house good enough for me ! Craig said.

\- I don't know about me. I guess we'll just have to wait.

\- Then, we probably won't be in the same house ! I want to go in Gryffindor !

\- Oh, we've got a cat amongst us ! Careful to your fur, snakes bite !

\- As if I was afraid of you...

\- You probably should be... Or unless being a pitiful cat isn't enough, you're also stupid...

\- If stupidity is a courage that no Slytherin can have, then I'm proud that you consider me stupid.

\- Let me laugh ! Anyway, I'm not staying with a future Gryffindor any longer. Felicia, you come ?

\- Hmm ? What ?

\- Don't tell m you're staying with... that !

\- I'm staying. It was hard enough to put my bags here, I let it here. »

Sean and Felicia looked as Craig left them. Once alone, she confessed to Sean that she'd like to go to Gryffindor too, but that she feared her family's reaction, et particularly her father's, whom she hates and already sees her at Slytherin, next to her cousin. Those words seemed to put Sean at ease, and what was left of the trip was quite happy, with their candies quickly disappearing.

When the dark started to come, they both changed to get in their uniforms. Once the Hogwarts Express stopped and that they went out, they didn't know what they were expected to do. Should they follow the older students who went to the stagecoats ? Suddenly, a big voice called out the first yeard, asking them to come together. A shaggy head loomed in the darkness.

« All ya firs' years are here ? Very well. I'm Hagrid, Hogwarts' Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Follow me, we'll go to the school. »

 _Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a_ _steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Felician thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much._

 _« Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, » Hagrid called over_ _his shoulder, « jus' round this bend here. »_

Indeed, just after the turn, we could hear a big « Oooooh ! »

On the other side of a huge black lake, on the top of a hill, an enormous castle was shining, as much as if it was calling them, waiting for them. Then, Hagrid made them get on boats, and all the students peacefully crossed the lake, looking at the castle, which was getting more and more impressive as they were getting closer. When they got back on their feets, they followed Hagrid, who seemed to have giant's blood in his veins. They finally arriver in the park surrounding the castle. Some steps later, Hogwarts' door seemed to be the ultimate obstacle. Hagrid knocked three times at the door.

This very same door opened as soon, _A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Felicia's first thought was that this was not someone to cross._

 _« The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, » said Hagrid._

 _\- Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. »_

The entrance's hall was even more impressive than the one from Felicia's house, and far more cleaner ! Lanterns lightened the room, revealing many portraits. Following the witch, they went trhough the huge room, to get in a littler one, reserved to the first years, and the students had to squeeze to let all of them stand, while the noise of teenagers' conversation was heard.

 _«_ _Welcome to Hogwarts, said Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can. »_

Then, McGonagall disappeared through a door the students had not yet noticed. Those same students used her leave to start again conversation that began earlier.

« Obviously, my cousin and I will go to Slytherin. People from our rank cannot join those other houses, that actually don't deserve us ! Could we hear Craig saying. »

Felicia knew perfectly well the bad reputation her father had, and she knew that everyone looked at her and considered her as his perfect heir, already sending her to Slytherin, and she wanted so much to yell at them that she wasn't Joshua, nor any of those ancesters she had because of him. But she didn't. Only Sean gave her a little smile to give her courage, at which she didn't answer.

Then, McGonagall came back.

« Get in line and follow me, the Repartition will start. »


	3. Chapter 3, The four's blood

**Disclaimer : Only the plot and some characters belong to me, otherwise, it's all Rowling's.**

* * *

All the students followed McGonagall, in the middle of four tables which, as they understood it, represented the four houses. Yet, not a single student seemed to be interested in them, as they looked rather curious about something, clearly unusual, occuring in the back of the room. When they finally stopped, in front of the teachers' table, Felicia looked back to see what was happening... Four giants sandglasses with the colours of the houses had started to shine with a light more and more dazzling. With a glance, the young girl understood that even the teachers and the director were surprised to see that happening. Almost every ghost were also astonished, with the exception of one young woman whose beauty subsided in death, and who was watching with a certain apprehension, looking like she was remembering a remote past.

Suddenly, as the light had gotten to its paroxysm, it all came back to normal... until something appeared, as if it was taking roots in the sandglasses. All the teachers had put themselves between the thing and the students, wand in their hands, as a protection in case of an attack. But none of their attacks could have hurt what came out of it... It was a ghost ! The ghost of a lady in her fourties, clearly from a long passed time, judging with her clothes, but with a wild beauty no one could ever doubt of.

« Oh, please, put down those wands ! Godric didn't tell me I would be welcomed so familiarly.

\- Godric ? What do you mean ? And who are you ? Asked Dumbledore, an old wizard, with a white beard so long it covered his feet, who was the director of the school and had came closer to the ghost.

\- Yes, yes, Godric Gryffindor ! It was to help him that I accepted to be put into those sandglasses...

\- Explain yourself !

\- Which year is it ? Asked the spirit, who absolutely didn't care about Dumbledore's questions.

\- 1984. Are you finally going to give me an explanation ?

\- 1984 ! I've been locked in there for more than a millenium, give me some time !

\- By Merlin's beard, I order you to explain your whereabouts in this castle !

\- Merlin ? Who's that ?

\- Doesn't matter.

\- Oh, how stubborn and rude you are ! Fine, fine, there it is ! My name is Elyon Hufflepuff, I'm the daughter of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of this school, which clearly still exists... Anyway, I died of a very rare disease, which I'd rather not talk about it. Before I died, my godfather, Godric, asked me to stay here, as a ghost, in one of those sandglasses he had created.

\- Why ?

\- Because he knew that one day, someone would come here, and he asked me to give a message to that one persone.

\- And who is it ?

\- How could I know ?

\- In this case, what's the message ?

 _\- The blood of the four in one, Hogwarts will depend. He'll rise and the castle will change. The blood of the four in one, Hogwarts will be born again._

\- What does it mean ?

\- Isn'it clear ? Someone's the heir of the four founders and has to do something. I can't tell you more, because I don't know anything else.

\- How can I be sure that you're telling us the truth ?

\- You can't. But you should. »

Then, despite everything Dumbledore kept asking her, Elyon didn't answer anymore. Then, everybody put back their attention on the Repartition, without really being attentive, Elyon's words still present in everyone's mind. The first years felt the anguich coming back, as it momentarily left hem. They all wondered how they would be divided, fearing the worst. McGonagall was putting a stool in front of them, on which she put _a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed andextremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:_

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._ The first years suddenly felt relieved they just had to wear the hat. But it was so impressive, and they had to do it in front of everyone that courage deserted all of them. _Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment._

 _« When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted » she said. «_ Abigail, Emma ! »

A young girl Felicia hadn't noticed went ahead, slightly pale. She sat on the stool, the hat now covering her eyes.

« HUFFLEPUFF ! _Shouted the hat._

One of the table on the right started to clap loudly, and Emma went to sit there, with a huge smile. Her new housemates made her feel at ease.

Students went, one after the other. Sean was the first to be sent to Gryffindor, creating a real tsunami in one of the tables in the center. Later on, Craig was sent to Slytherin, without even having the hat completely on his head. Numerous students were then sent in the different houses. Then, it was her turn.

« Noctua, Félicia ! »

While she walked, the young girl could hear the discrete whispers, on every table. Everyone was expecting her to join the Slytherin, knowing her father's opinion. It was that table she saw in last, before the hat fell on her eyes, with Craig's smile, who kept her a place.

« Ohhh, how interesting ! _Said a small voice in her ear._ A difficult choice to male ! I see many qualities ! Where can I put you... Not to Slytherin, clearly, your qualities might disappear... Let's see... You probably would be bored with the Hufflepuff, though you definitely share their valors... We just have two choices left... Ah, I know ! You will go to GRYFFINDOR ! »

 _Félicia heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall_ , but she couldn't believe it ! Her ? In Gryffindor ?! Apparently, no one else was expecting her to go for this house, since no Gryffindor nor any other house reacted, at first. Then Sean began to applaud and calling her, starting off a new wave of applause, not as strong as the one which welcomed him earlier, but warming her heart nonetheless. When she arrived, all those who were close shook her hand, pleased to see that she wasn't following her father's feet.

Soon after, there was only two people left.

« Tonks, Nymphadora ! Called McGonagall. »

The young girl was sent to Hufflepuff. She clearly was a metamorphmagus, as Félicia noticed her hair passed from brown before wearing the hat, to a vivid pink once she was sent to her new house.

The last one was called Charli Weasley, whose name was reinforced by the red of his hair, element recognizable of the Weasley family. He's been sent in Gryffindor, where his older brother, Bill, was already.

 _Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,_ _his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there._

 _« Welcome, he said. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you! »_

 _He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered._

At Gryffindor's table, Felicia was in a full conversation with two other new girls, also Gryffindor. They were called Amelia Bell and Stacey Maderts. Both of them had one parent muggle and the other from the magic world.

« Do you know that Slytherin that keeps watching you ? Amelia suddenly asked to Felicia, who turned to see Craig.

\- Yeah, unfortunately... This is my cousin, Craig Flint. I guess he's not happy that I'm not in Slytherin with him. He'll get over it.

\- You're really unlucky to have him in your family. In the train, he kept bullying Weasley, the one in our year... But his brother intervened.

\- By the way, do you have any brother or sister ? Félicia asked, wishing to change the conversation.

\- Yep, got a little sister, Katie, Amelia said.

\- What about you, Stacey.

\- Three little brothers, triplets. But they're only six months old ! »

Once everyone was full, Dumbledore stood up, waiting for silence.

 _«_ _Ahern, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Cried Dumbledore. »_

 _Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words._

 _« Everyone pick their favorite tune, said Dumbledore, and off we go! »_

 _And the school bellowed:_

 _« Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot. »_

 _Everybody finished the song at different times._ Everyone started to applaud, Dumbledore being one of the loudest.

Finally, first years followed their prefects out of the Hall, to their dormitory. They went through a long way, and finally arrived in front of the portrait of a fat lady, who asked them a password. Once the prefect gave it, the painting turned, letting appear a whole, in which they went. The Gryffindor's Common room was round, comfortable and welcoming.

Then, first years chose their beds. Felicia ended up with the two girls she spoke with at dinner. The three of them undid their trunks and, exhausted by their day, crashed on their beds, without putting on their pajamas.


	4. Chapter 4, First courses

**N/A : Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ still don't belong to me.**

 **And I'm still french, so there still might be errors. I do my best, though ! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Next morning, after eating in the Great Hall, even more impressive than the day before, Felicia went to her first course, which she shared with Slytherins, and with the director of the snake's house, named Severus Snapre, who taught potions. The man had greasy hair, a tortuous face, and clearly held a profound hate of any and every Gryffindor, and took points from them whenever he could, whereas he gave a lot to his house's students. And this is how Craig and Felicia found themselves sitting next to each other, the teacher placing them as he wanted. They didn't share a word during the whole course, costing them 5 points, without any of them understanding it. It put the Gryffindors in a bad mood for the day.

The following course let them find back a bit of happiness. Flitwick's charms' course, little man who looked like a goblin, who taught them their first spell. Felicia, who had her mother's wand, got it harder than her friends to realize levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , though she still managed it. That achievement led her to realize to she managed to use her mother's wand quite efficiently.

However, their first day wasn't really loaded, ans the other courses they had that day weren't important. When every Gryffindor found thmesleves in the Common room, Felicia sat on a corner, next to Amelia and Stacey. The young girls spoke about that disastrous potion course, when Sean invited himself in the conversation.

« So... Gonna tell us how you made us lose all those points ?

\- I have no idea !

\- Yeah, yeah, whatever...

\- What do you mean ?

\- Nothing, nothing, Sean said, trying to leave.

\- You're not going away that easily ! What did you mean by your « Whatever » ?!

\- Nothing Noctua !

\- Since when do you call me by my name ? Felicia asked while trying, unsuccessfully, to get up, under the laughther of Sean. What did you do, again ?

\- Again ? I just started to get you to smile ! He said, while going away, as if he couldn't stop laughing, whereas Felicia was unable to get up, as she was stucked on the chair. Oh, and don't worry ! It's only gonna last half an hour !

\- DEARBORN ! I'm warning you, when I get up from that chair, you're gonna feel it ! Felicia screamed, seemingly not seeing that the whole Common room was watching them.

\- Oh ? Since when do you use my last name ? »

Indeed, as Sean said, thirty minutes later, the Gryffindor managed to move from that chair, under the laughs of the students. She ran off the Common room, following Sean's trail. She found him quickly, but as soon as he saw her, the boy ran away. For the rest of the late afternoon, she didn't see him. Every evening, Sean got used to annoy any and everyone, competing with Peeves the poltergeist. Yet, no matter how unbearable those jokes were, no one reacted to them but Felicia, and quickly, arguments between them were usual. Felicia found those particularly unpleasant, as she had to focus not to let her metamorphmagus gift take over. She still wanted it secret.

However, a week after, first years had their first course of transfiguration, with the dreaded McGonagall. Sean and Felicia came up late, as they were once again bickering. They were relieved to see that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. On her desk stood a cat, whose eyes were quite unusual.

« See, Noctua, I was right, we had time enough to conclude our little talk.

\- Shut up, Dearborn.

\- Oh, you're still angry about this little jo... Sean stopped suddenly, quite surprised, which made Felicia turn around. »

Where seconds earlier was the cat now stood the professor McGonagall, her glasses, looking exactly like the cat's marks, simply emphasized her strictness.

« So cool ! Sean exclaimed.

\- Mister Dearborn, you're late already, please refrain from using such a foolish language.

\- Yes Ma'am. What was that thing you did ? Could you teach us ?

\- For your information, I'm an Animagi, it was not a « thing ». And as for managing it... I doubt you'll be proficient enough to do it when going out of Hogwarts. But we'll start with something at your capacity ! »

Students had to transform a toothpick into a needle. After an hour and halh, none had managed to modify the object, as if it had chosen to stay in wood. However, Felicia was surprised to see that the tips of her toothpick had become slightly more solid, iron-like, which McGonagall qualified as the « best one of this period ». Felicia clearly wasn't expecting a decent result with a wand that wasn't hers. Nevertheless, she wasn't completely focused on what she was doing since the first minutes of this course, the teacher had made her remember a promise she made. She had to become an Animagi... But she was wondering how she would manage it when, according to McGonagall, even the upper students didn't have the power required...

At the end of the course, Felicia waited for her class to go out, gaining time by making her things fall. Once everyone was out, she came to talk to her Head of House.

« Can I help you, miss Noctua ?

\- Well, yes... Actually, I was wondering about what you had to do to become an Animagi...

\- As I said to your friend, this isn't in your actual capacities.

\- I know ! I'm simply curious !

\- When you're older, maybe we'll get back to this subject, if it still interests you, but I really can't tell you more than I already have. I'm afraid the contraints are too numerous for someone still in school to handle. Don't take it personnally, Miss Noctua, I know what's the best for you !

\- I understand... Thank you anyway ! »

That talk had disappointed the young girl, who was expecting an answer more complete. However, the day wasn't over ! After a potion course and a lunch next to Stacey and Amelia, whose conversation was sometimes boring to Felicia, first year had a flying course, alongside Slytherin's first years.

While waiting for Mrs Hooch in the school ground, her cousin came to see her, a mocking smile on his face.

« So you like kittens, Felicia ?

\- You know that cat's claws hurt, right ?

\- And what does your daddy say about that ?

\- Don't think this is any of your matter.

\- Good, children, get in line ! Said Mrs Hooch who finally arrived. »

Each student went where they were told to, after creating a little chaos in the precipitation to get a broom in the bunch Mrs Hooch had created in a flick of her wand. Felicia found herself between Amelia and Stacey. Unfortunately, Craig and his contemptuous smile were right in front of her. At her feet, the broom looked like he had been burnt on the side, and the wood was severely damaged, some of the wisp looked ready to turn to dust. The mocking glare of Craig was explained when Felicia discovered at his feet another broom. This one was clearly new, and seemend shining from energy. Mrs Hooch made sure everyone had a broom, and finally started her course.

« Controling the broom we have is completely different from everything you've learnt in your other courses. This is probably one of the most ancient wizards' art. Brooms are milleniums old and can be used for fun as much as for business. In this course, I'll teach you the basics of this way to move. Here, at Hogwarts, you'll be able to use a broom to integrate your House's Quidditch team. Anyway, let's start. First of all, you need to be obeyed by your broom and hold it. For that, you're gonna put your hand above the broom's handle, and say « Up ! ». Try it withour the hand... Good. Now, try just like I told you. »

The ground suddenly rang out of many « Up ! ». Few were those that got the broom to obey in their first try. Felicia was one of those she had barely said the word that the broom's handle went in her hand. Her cousin managed it almost as fast as her. Amelia's simply turned on itself. Others made a simple bounce and fell back on the ground. After a few times, everyone had a broom in their hand. Some actually looked vexed not having been able to get the brooms earlier.

The teacher then tried to teach her students how to control the broom once in the air, and to take off. But Stacey, who was incredibly nervous, took off much earlier than what was planned, surprising her teacher. Stacey was completely terrified, and was unable to control her flight, and the students could see her get higher and higher, as a dismantled puppet, until she slipped from the broom ! Luckily, Mrs Hooch had the time to slow down the Gryffindor's fall, who simply broke her wrist. Nonetheless, the adult took her to Hogwart's infirmary, letting the students alone, without surveillance, with the simple order not to fly or they would be severely punished.

However, she had barely got out that the students who already knew how to fly mounted the brooms, simply making sure they weren't really high or fast, having already sent another children watching for a teacher to come. Craig was one of those students. Many of them were Slytherin's anyway. He went insulting his cousin.

« So the lioness is afraid of flying ?

\- You're really funny, you know that, Craig ?

\- Come and prove me I'm wrong.

\- I wouldn't make an idiot of you in front of your friends.

\- Or you're afraid to make an idiot of YOURSELF !

\- You're really good in jokes today, aren't you ?

\- Oh, but what's that ? Craig said, looking past Felicia's back. »

Indeed, behind Felicia stood Sean, a closed letter in his hand. Felicia got closer and saw that the letter was destined to Stacey and must have fallen in the same time as her friend. Craig, still in his broom, stole the missive.

« Give me that back, Craig ! Sean calmly said.

\- Come look for it ! Answered Craig.

After a moment of hesitation, Sean was ready to take off when Felicia stopped him, her glance, cold and scary, on her cousin.

« Don't, I got that. »

Watching her with surprise, Sean let her mount her broom, under the silence of every first year, who started to understand how much hate there was between Craig and Felicia. The slytherin, hom, watched things happen with sparkling eyes, happy at the prospect of making a fool of his cousin who dared steal his fame in the first day, whereas he's the heir of one of the most powerful wizard's family ! But he had to go to those pretentious Gryffindor...

A second later, Felicia had joined Craig up in the air. She was surprised to see that she controled her broom perfectly, though she had never used one. They were facing each other, Craig holding in his hand that letter that he had happily stolen to Sean. Suddenly, Felicia launched herself on her cousin, counting on the surprise to take back this piece of paper, under the encouragements of every Gryffindor. Craig barely avoided his cousin's attack, turned back and pushed her with all his force to make her fall. As her cousin earlier, Felicia countered Craig's plan. However, she almost lost her balance, and hold with one hand to her broom as she was about to fall. Gryffindor's girls, believing the worst had already happened, couldn't watch it anymore. Boys, however, like Sean, were following the duel with attention, not saying a word. While Felicia got back on her broom, Craig was flying on her again, determined to make her fall once and for all. A bllod traitor like her didn't deserve to live any longer ! But now, the Gryffindor was expecting it, and simply avoided the attack when he arrived, and found herself back in front of him. She took the time to slap him in the face. Shocked, he didn't see that Felicia had taken the letter from his hand.

Felicia stopped there the duel : she had achieved her goal, so she got back on the ground. In the mean time, the student who kept watch came back running. When Mrs Hooch came back alone, Stacey having to stay in the infirmary, Craig was still under the shock that he, a noble, had been smacked by a girl ! So he was still in the air when the teacher arrived. Unfortunately, she had seen both of them flying.

« Flint, Noctua, I saw you ! That's 10 points taken from your houses ! And, Mister Flint, get down right now if you d'ont want to be even more punished ! You both have detention ! Your Heads of House will transmit what you'll be asked to do ! »

And the teacher refused to hear explanations or Craig's complaints, who felt ashamed that a girl had beaten him ! Then, once the period was ocer, Felicia, Sean and Amelia went to see Stacey at the infirmary. She was fine, though her tears were still visible on her face. Her wrist had been repaired, and she simply had to stay here for precaution. The three gryffindors told her what had happened and gave her her letter, who made the young girl cry again.


	5. Chapter 5, Holiday

In the following weeks, the animosity between Craig and Felicia kept getting stronger and stronger, reflected by the one between Gryffindors and Slytherins. The young girl kept bickering with Sean, who kept doing jokes. He didn't find a better idea than locking Filch's cat in a closet ! He also jinxed Felicia's belongings, which angered her : her things, no matter the course, changed the text of pages, when it was not the book itself. She found a counter-jinx after more than a week...

A little bit later, McGonagall went to find her on a morning and gave her a piece of paper. This paper contained informations concerning her punishment. She was supposed to clean every trophee, this evening, next to Craig, and under the watchful eye of Filch, and thus without using her magic. Felicia was on a terrible mood for the rest of the day, as the idea of spending hours in company with Craig wasn't at all appealling. On the contrary, it was angering her.

When the night finally came, Felicia left her friends hor the Trophees' Room. Filch was already there and handed her a sponge and a bowl of water, his eyes full of joy at the simple idea of punishing those rascals. Yet, ten minutes later, Felicia was still on her own, Craig nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindor found the courage to ask the bitter man.

« This imp won't come. Daddy deary avoided this criminal to get what he deserves ! »

Filch didn't say anything else and ordered her to get back to cleaning. He was expecting to see the golden trophees shine. So Craig managed tu use his father's influence to avoid his detention... And he would probably use it again... She hated to have such a family... But the girl was so focused on the thought of those people she called family that she didn't even notice that the trophees got clean as soon as she put her hand over them... That's why she didn't find this punition so terrible : in barely an hour, every trophee was glistening.

As she went back to her dormitory, she thought she heards footsteps behind her. After turning several times, she still hadn't found out what could have done such a noise. Quite scared, Felicia fastened her walk for the Common Room.

« Dragonitas, she said to the Fat Lady, who turned silently. »

Stacey was waitinf for her, sat on a sofa, right in front of the fireplace. When Felicia arrived, she sat next to her friend, who handed her a cup of tea.

« I thought that you were about to come back...

You've been waiting for me ?

Yeah. After all, it's because of me you've gotten this detention !

Don't mention it.

But it's true ! And you know it... How was it ?

Craig wasn't there, his father managed to get him out of it.

What a jerk ! What would he do if daddy wasn't there ! No offence for your uncle...

Oh, don't worry, he's just as disgusting as his son ! At least, I didn't have to spend tie with him this time ! And you, what did you do, all alone ?

Oh, it's only been twenty minutes since I'm alone ! I was reading...

But it's still early ! Usually, the room's still full of students ! Felicia said, surprised of the glance Stacey threw her.

Tell me you didn't forget ?! She exclaimed.

What... ?

Come on, Felicia ! Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the year ! Gryffindor against Slytherin !

OH ! Yes, indeed ! Slytherin had better lose ! Craig would be even worse than now if his house won that match.

I'm also for Gryffindor, of course. But, according to Sean, who really knows a lot about Quidditch, our team doesn't have enough talent...

Well, if Sean says so ! Felicia said ironically, still unaccepting the several jokes he was always making.

But what do you have against him ? Stacey asked her.

But it's him ! He never stops to annoy everybody !

Because you don't tke the time to learn to know him.

And I certainly won't try if it's for ending stuck at my chair... »

Their conversation went on a few minutes more, until a slight tiredness took over their body. Yet, even if Stacey crashed on her bed, after silently changing of clothes as to not wake up Amelia, Felicia found herself unable to sleep. Everything suddenly sounded false to her, as if a detail made this paradise in which she lived the calm before the tempest. But she couldn't find out what was that detail, destroyer of peace, and which prevented her sleep.

She heard her friends snore, wake up, turn over before falling back to sleep. She saw the moon's light reflect itself all over the wall. She saw the day waking up. But she was still laying, thinking, when Stacey and Amelia rose up, and it's on their company that she entered the Great Hall which, for the occasion, changed its decoration. Walls, usually blanks, were now covered with Gryffindor and Slytherin's colors, both houses that were about to enter a fight, both on the air and on the grounds.

There was already a bitter smell of conflict in the Great Hall, as both sides were clearly opposed. Most of the students, including Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and every student of the house of lions, wanted Gryffindor to win. Fewer were the ones for Slytherin's victory, and this house itself was seemingly outcast. However, peacefully sat at their tables, already wore victorious and pompous smiles, that reminded Sean's words to Felicia. The young Gryffindor, after she had taken her place at the table of those lions in fire, notices that she had managed to sit right in front of her cousin, the same one she hated simply being with. As all his friends, he wore that same pretentious smile on his face, but that didn't change from usual. They shared a frozen glance for a few very long seconds, as many notices. If they didn't silence everybody, many people stopped what they were doing to follow that curious fight of wills. None of them noticed the peace that took place in the hall. It was indeed a wills' battle, but no one could have guessed that it had absolutely nothing to do with the match to come. Only the owls arrival managed to stop that duel. Craig received a letter, with that mocking smile of his. That was what made Felicia understand what she felt to be wrong and prevented her to sleep.

Since she had arrived here, since she was a Gryffindor, she didn't receive a single letter from her parents. Not even her mother had written to her... But they should have ! Him, for a start, who hated Gryffindor, should have sent her a Howler ! And her mother ! She probably would have sent her her congratulations... But no. Felicia didn't receive anything. And that couldn't be good. Felicia definitely didn't want to come back for the next holidays. But before that, there was that Quidditch match, and she really wanted to encourage her house's team.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Felicia and her friends were heading to the stadium, in a pretty good state of mind, and with a good dose of curiosity. After all, she had never seen a single match, except in the news' pictures. They found a place that let them see almost the entirety of the stadium. They were almost at the middle, the three goals of each team on the sides. Then, the girls heard the comments, made by a seventh year Hufflepuff, Steven Glosspan, who standed next to professor McGonagall.

« Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year ! As you know it, this one is opposing Slytherin's team to Gryffindor's own, while this last one is entering the stadium. In order, we have Bott Georges, Filiani Eliana and Vane Andreas, the three chasers, followed by Tranley Steven – and what a good name he has –, and Douglas Robin, who are the two Gryffindor's beaters. And here we have Weasley Bill, the guardien. Ans last but nos least, their actual chaser, Philpott John ! »

Gryffindor's team's presentation was acclaimed by most of the spectators, while insulted by Slytherins. All the members wore a robe with Gryffindor's colors : red and gold. Then, Glosspan made the presentation of Slytherin's team, who was wearing green and silver. Chasers were Bollus, Zabini and Glains, beaters Hilmuns and Higgins, the guardian Bulstrode, and the chaser Jilkins. Mrs Hooch went between the team, making sure that everything was alright. She approached the captains, as they were supposed to shake hands, according to tradition. But if cordiality was usually important, she wasn't even present in this match, as they both tried to crush each other's hand, while keeping a frozen smile. Meanwhile, Glosspan had reminded basics rules of Quidditch. The match started when Mrs Hoock launched the balls.

« And the match starts right now, with Andreas taking the Quaffle and heading to Slytherin's goals, but Hilmuns sends him a bludger ! He drops the Quaffle, caught by Glains, who turns around and fly towards Gryffindor's goal ! He's getting closer and closer, is about to shoot, and... WEASLEY BLOCKS ! – The Quaffle goes into Eliana's hands, who navigates between Slytherin and NO ! She's hit by a bludger ! The ball is caught by Bott... – No, Glains ! And he shoots... AND THAT'S A WIN ! 10 to 0 at Slytherin's advantage ! »

As the match went on, the audience kept expressing its support to one or another team, while criticizing the other team. Slytherin managed to get a few points, but Gryffindor got back. It was a few hours already, and there had been no sign of the Snitch on the ground. Yet, the audience was still as enthousiastic and reactive. Suddenly, a golden lightning was seen, right under the nose of the Slytherin's Chaser, as if it wanted to tease him. Then, there was a long and fascinating race, so stressful that the audience had gotten silent. Philpott, the Gryffindor's Chaser, was getting closer and closer , while the Slytherin's was getting late when, suddenly, a Bludger forced Philpott to stop, allowing Jilkins to catch up. While the Gryffindor was back on the snitch's track one more time, his adversary had had enough time to catch the snitch, letting the score get up to 240 for Slytherin against 90 for Gryffindor, under the applause of a quarter of the stadium, though Gryffindor's disappointment was more easily heard. The red and gold team finally got down, and some players threw their brooms with anger on the ground.

As of Felicia, since her spectator place where she watched the play, she had been surprised to see that she suddenly loved this game. She mainly admired the Beaters, and had found herself unable to watch other players, seeing how their roles were essential in each and every team. They had a vastly different technique than the other members, and were the only ones that had to, at the same time, protect their friends and attack the other team. At the end of the match, though she was disappointed with the result, she decided that she would join this team as soon as she'd be allowed to do so.

While they headed back to the castle, Craig went to see her one more time, reminding her of the absence of letters from her family that she noticed this morning. But her cousin upset her more than Sean had, as he kept behaving as if he was better than any one, better than herself. But she was keeping her emotions under check, and didn't get angry, knowing it would only take point from her house, house that was already in last position pour the Houses' Cup with that disastrous match. And she didn't forget that she would have to come home for holidays the next day. That scared her.

The Hall was wearing Slytherin's colors, as tradition wanted to, despite the bad mood that every Gryffindor had all evening. Their pride couldn't accept that their team had been beaten one more time by the snakes'... And Hufflepuff as Ravenclaws weren't really satisfied with that result either, even if those houses did enjoy the feast. At Gryffindor's table was a heavy silence, that Slytherin's victorious smiles kept going, and that no one tried to break. They all went away as soon as they could, under the jokes of their ennemies. Even in their Common Room, no laugh could be heard.

Next morning was the start of the holidays. If Gryffindor had still not accepted their defeat, they kept their heads high, against Slytherin's mocks. At 8 a.m., all those that went home had to leave in order to get in the Hogwarts Express. Felicia ended up in the same compartment as her two friends, for whom the idea of two weeks without any teacher in their backs sounded really pleasant. But Felicia couldn't share their enthousiasm, as a spectre of fear from Joshua's attitude had made its place in her mind. She tried to act as if there was nothing in her mind, managing to erase Amelia and Stacey's worries.

As soon as she got down from the train, Felicia knew that her fears made sense. Joshua was waiting for her, alone, an empty circle around him, as every wizard that knew him either hated or feared the man. Felicia noticed that some parents sent her a compassionate glance, whereas others hated her as much as they hated the man. But she saw friendliness in only one woman's eyes, a red haired one, surrounded by kids with the same hair. She wasn't surprised to see Charlie joining this group.

« Get a move on, I won't be waiting for you all day.

Hello Father. Yes, I'm fine, and you ?

Move and shut up. »

Felicia obeyed, her fears growing up, as she faced that coldness from the man that raised her. True, he never showed any kind of affection to the child that she was, but he never talked to her so... rudely. And that wasn't even mentionning her mother's absence.

Joshua lead her in a dark street of London, despising every muggle he saw, and not even caring to move when someone was heading his way. They finally Apparated discretely in the manor's garden. Trees seemed to look older than the did a few month ago... She almost found the garden frightening. Joshua didn't spare a look at his surroundings, and kept moving, so Felicia almost had to run to catch up. Delly went to meet them right before they entered the manor, and the elf took some of Felicia's belongings. Once they entered, the girl couldn't help but notice that the garden wasn't the only thing whose beauty had declined. The manor's inside was now nothing more than a disastrous hut. The paperwall was falling, humidity was everywhere, tiles was covered by layers and layers of dirt in which shoes made a sound of leech. Once in the living room, that had also deteriorated, Joshua turned toward Felicia.

« How dared you do that to me ? I gave you everything : a home, clothes, food, and you... You ! You found the only way to bring me shame, by going to these shits of Gryffindors ! He started, his face full of crazy anger. I'm gonna make you pay, and trust me, you're gonna regret the day you joined those dirty clowns ! »

And while he said that, he took his wand, and with a spell, made a lash come in his hand. And he hit her. Again, and again. Without stopping. Hits were following hits, and her body fell on the ground. She couldn't bare that bruning pain on his back. And yet, he kept hitting. She screamed and cried on the ground. At one moment, he took her by her hair and told her « Aren't you a Gryffindor ? Take that with all of your esteemed courage and stop those screams. No one's gonna come anyway. ». And hits started again. For more than an hour. For more than Felicia could feel. She was just some bones attached together, smashed on the ground. When he left, he cleaned his shoes on her hair. And she was still conscious when Delly brought her in her room. It was only in her bed that she welcomed the darkness that took over her mind and body.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see. She tried to get up, but the pain on her back and body was too strong to allow her to do anything. Even as she laid down, she felt like she was burning. Her whole body ached. She felt her mind ready to explode while she couldn't help but shake. She was unable to think, and she didn't even know how she had ended up like this. She couldn't even know that her mother was at her sides, trying to calm down her pain, while healing her body.

She spent hours and hours between unconsciousness and hallucinations. She was lost on a black desert, with no chance to even perceive any light of hope. She didn't hear her mother trying to ease her mind, and she didn't fell water's freshness on her forehead. She didn't even know that she existed.

After three days, when she opened her eyes one more time, she finally saw the sun on her mother's face. If she still hurted, she could bare it, and she was conscious about what surrounded her. She knew her mother was reassured. She understood what happened, and she saw that her mother was also hurt. All this let her understand that Joshua had now no barrier.

Two days later, Felicia managed to get up. She had only one more week before she had to come back to school. In those days, she managed to avoid the man. She finished her homeworks, one after another. Then, she recalled herself what happened the day she had been sent to Gryffindor... Could she be the heir of the four ? Felicia knew there was a genealogy tree on one of the rooms. If she was surprised to see that her mother was the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Helena Ravenclaw, there was no founder in Joshua's ancesters. She was not the heir... Even if she knew that she probably wasn't, Felicia couldn't help but be disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6, Halloween

**Hi ! Finally another chapter ! I'm still french, so there's probably still a lot of mistakes. I did my best !**

* * *

But the end of holidays wouldn't come soon enough for Felicia, for whom these ones were absolutely awful. Even though she did everything she could to avoid Joshua, every time she met him ended up in pain and suffering. The man behaved like a monster, not at all like a father should, and Annabelle had to heal her daughter's face multiple times. The day before she was supposed to get back to Hogwarts, the young girl feared she never would be able to, although it was the only place where she could live freely, without caring about whether or not she was discreet in the stairs. That fear found sources in a conversation between the adults that she heard, coming from another room. Her mother was trying to convince her husband to let the child move back to the school, so she could at least finish her year, as her sudden absence would surprise, and the government might look into the education given to her. Joshua ended up agreeing with her, certainly more because of a fear of the consequences rather than a worry about the education she would receive.

As of Felicia, although she was worried about what was to come, was still happy to get back to Hogwarts. She wouldn't be scared every minute of her life that her bedroom's door would open to let Joshua enter, and laughs would replace cries. Even Sean's jokes could, perhaps, make her laugh.

The day after, inside King's Cross, the young girl hoped Joshua would forget about her, as he kept avoiding to look at her. As soon as she was in front of the train she had to take, he left, right after glancing at her with eyes full of disgust and hatred. At this moment, the young girl felt different feelings, some of them paradoxal. A part of her was incredibly sad, even if she ignored why. Another part of her wanted to sing and dance through the crowd. And in her heart subsided fear... Then, she got in the train. She looked for her friends in severel wagons, before she concluded they mustn't have arrived yet.

Felicia took a compartment for herself, waiting for the girls whom, she hoped, would soon arrive. Yet, when the door opened, it was neither Amelia nor Stacey who entered, but her cousin, Craig.

« How were your holidays ? He asked.

\- Fine, Felicia answered flatly.

\- Especially the first few days, if I'm not mistaken. Your father visited, he seemed really satisfied... He rambled, allowing Felicia to understand that he knew what she'd been through.

\- Well, I can see your holidays didn't improve you amability. Maybe you should leave your home, some day...

\- Oh, don't worry about me, I leave enough. My father lets me accompany him in many meetings with important persons. I guess you can't say the same, can you ?

\- Already annoying a Gryffindor, Flint ? Amelia said, as she had just entered the compartment.

\- Annoy a Gryffindor ? I wouldn't. I just wanted to say hi to my dear cousin !

\- Well, as you have said hi, you can get out. »

Not wanting to face two Gryffindors, who probably had friends closeby, Craig followed the order, and left the two girls, leaving Amelia to sit next to Felicia.

« You're good ? She asked.

\- Yes, don't worry, I'm fine. What about you ?

\- As I didn't have to have an actual conversation with Flint, I'm pretty fine !

\- And what a conversation it was... Thanks for stopping it, by the way !

\- No problem ! »

The two girls discussed between them, until Stacey arrived. Then, the three girls talked about their holidays, which Felicia changed, as she didn't want to tell them what she had been through. They didn't see Craig again. At one time, Charlie Weasley came stayed with them. He had become quite close with Sean, but as the boy had stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays, he was alone during the travel. The four children had a lot fun, ate many candies, and talked Quidditch. During this conversation, the girls learnt that Charlie wanted to play for the House's team next year, ideally as a seeker.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts, in the end of the afternoon. They had barely entered the Gryffindor's common room that Sean was next to them, clearly looking for Charlie.

« Hey girls, have you seen Charlie ? Ah, perfect, you're here ! Come, you need to see this ! Sean said, without letting them say anything before he lead the red headed boy in their room.

\- Do we follow them ? Amelia asked.

\- What for ?

\- To annoy them ! Common, Felicia ! You're always complaining about his jokes, it's your turn to play one on him ! »

Without answering, the girl looked at her friends with eyes laughing, and the girls ran towards the boys' room. They had no idea which room was their friends' but an older student who recognized them showed the girls where to go. And so the girls, without planning it or knocking, entered the boys' room, surprising them reading a magazine. But they were so interested in whatever they were reading that they didn't even notice the girls' intrusion. Felicia then decided to take the paper, and read it aloud.

« A new magical discovery is about to change Quidditch as we know it forever ! You, addict as you are, must be aware that the golden snitch, which, once caught, allow the game to end, only is a golden painted ball, which is then spelled by an assistant of the referee. That sometimes causes interferences with the other games' balls. However, explorers recently discoverd a creature that absolutely replace this spelled ball. From next month on, this bird will be used in every Quidditch game in Great-Britain, including at school.

\- So you read it. Happy ?

\- Nah, I think I'll keep this paper and read it fully when I'm bored, answered Felicia.

\- Certainly not ! Sean screamed before he chased the young girl. »

Their game lasted close to fifteen minutes, and ended once Sean, with Charlie's help, managed to get back his paper. Then, the five teenagers went in the hall, so they could eat their meal. Felicia put herself in a way that made her unable to see her cousin Craig, although she had to sit besides Sean. The boy hated Slytherin so much that he refused to simply sit in front of them.

« So, what did you do of your holidays, Sean ? Félicia asked him.

\- Not much... What about you ?

\- Boring stuff. You should ask the girls, thay had a really good time !

\- Yeah... But no.

\- Why ?

\- Because I don't care... I don't care about yours too, by the way, I only was trying to be polite, you know.

\- At least we can agree on one point. No, two, sorry. We both loooove my cousin !...

\- Don't talk about that jerk ! I don't even know how you managed to survive with this thing in your family. I mean... Have you seen him ? He looks like a snail !

\- Oh, he's bearable. And I barely see him... Unlike my father... Anyway, got to do with it anyway.

\- Yeah. And you're in Gryffindor, so I guess it means you're better than them !

\- I should hope so ! »

For once, Felicia and Sean managed to spend a full meal speaking calmly. From time to time, Charlie talked to them about Quidditch, then went back to telling jokes for the rest of the first years Gryffindor. The more the meal came, the more the atmosphere got in fire between the two of them, although it stayed in happiness the whole time. Felicia defended the Vivets, those birds that were to be used in Quidditch games, while Sean was presenting the benefits they brought, and the change it would brought to the future games. At one time however, the young boy wanted to take Felicia's arm, who, as soon as he touched her, jerked her arm as if he had burnt her. Indeed, Sean had touched one of her injuries which hadn't healed yet. She tried to reassur him, but something inside of him told him she wasn't telling the truth. Without a word, he took her hand and, before she could react, moved the tissue up her arm. The teenager reacted as fast as she could, but Sean had already seen the marks that were on her arm. He now looked at her more seriously than she ever had : he knew how she got those injuries.

« You didn't see anything, clear ?! Felicia said before she got up and left the hall, more upset than she wanted.

She didn't notice, on her way out, that Sean tried to follow her, before he was stopped by Amelia, Stacey and Charlie, who probably wanted to know what he had done AGAIN to make her leave the room.

The Gryffindor almost ran toward her Common Room, and found refuge in her room, where, once she was sure she was alone, she let out all her tears, those that she held for all those months of _holidays_. Stress, pain, lack of sleep, all that she suffered came back to attack Felicia's body, who quickly fell asleep, one full of nightmares and far from restful.

The following day, Felicia woke up at dawn, while her friends were still sleeping deeply. Not wanting to wake them up, she quietly got up et went down in the Common Room, where she knew she could busy herself without annoying anyone. She put herself in front of the fireplace, which was still warm. Suddenly, she remembered what happened the previous evening. Suddenly, she feared Sean would have told everybody what she'd been through, the violence she has suffered. She went to eat at this time, before anyone was up. She left before they arrived. She was in front of the potions' door before anyone lese. But they finally arrived. Even if they all acted as if nothing happened, Felicia couldn't stop herself from thinking that they all acted this way so they wouldn't hurt her, or make her feel awkward. Even the Slytherin weren't any different, they still hated her as much, still without any reason. She had to avoid Sean. At least, that's what she had planned to do. Unfortunately for her, they were forced to work together in the following period, in the course of Transfiguration. He did try to communicate with the young girl, but his efforts were in vain. However, there are many ways to talk to someone. Sean used letters.

« Felicia,

It's a little weird to talk to you on a piece of papers, but you don't give me much choice, seeing how you refuse to talk to me. And I'm not only talking about... you know what.

First of all, I know what I saw yesterday, and I will not believe any of lies you may tell about it. And I can't help myself in advising you to talk about it to someone who can do something about id. Someone like McGonagall, or even Dumbledore. But I do know that you won't do it... You already would have.

But, if you want to, you can talk to me, I won't tell about it to anyone. It's not something I would tell to anyone, just because I feel like it. Especially since it doesn't concern me. I really am here if you want to talk about it. Or I could do what you wanted me to do : act as if I didn't see it, as if you didn't live it. I'm used to faking, don't worry. Oh, and, by the way, if that's your choice, I don't mind being as annoying now as I was before those holidays !

Well... That's all I wanted to tell you...

Sean D. »

Felicia was surprised. Yeah, she never really got on with Sean, excepted for some rare discussions between the two of them. But she definitely wasn't expecting him to send her a letter, showing a surprising maturity, and a kindness she hadn't even perceived in him. And she was wrong. Sean didn't tell anyone what he had seen.

So, even if her friends didn't understand what happened one more time, Felicia smiled again. Again, she ate with Stacey and Amelia. Again, she had fun. Quickly after that episode, Halloween was coming, and students became more and more impatient. Each and every Halloween at Hogwarts was quite unique and fantastic, according to older students.

On the eve of the party, Dumbledore informed his students that, if they wanted to, they were allowed to wear a disguise for the whole day, but that parties were only allowed between the members of a same House, in their own Common Room. Many students rejoiced at the idea of a party. Felicia was satisfied.

« So, Felicia, what will your costume be ? Asked Stacey.

\- I'm not wearing a costume ! There's no way !

\- What ?! But everybody will wear one !

\- And ?

\- And ?! You don't seriously think I'll let you come to Halloween without a costume ?! Amelia exclaimed.

\- And suddenly I'm afraid...

\- You damn right can ! »

Her two friends then took her inside their room and looked through their closet for a long time, looking at their clothes, searching for the perfect costume.

Finally, when Felicia got out of her dormroom the next morning, she was wearing the costume of a mean fairy from Muggles tales, named Maleficient. Her dark hair went perfectly with the character, but her friends insisted on matching it with a perfect make up. At least, she pretended to wear make up, as her metamorphomage gifts allowed her to get the perfect skin. Her hair, however, required more attention and work, and only with magic did they manage to get it to hold, with silver flakes on it, making her seem even more royal.

It was a very strange day, one during which even teachers had decided to have fun. McGonagall had turned herself into a vampire, Dumbledore had exchanged his usually blue dress into a green one, almost black, in an attempt to look like Merlin himself. The hall also changed. Pumpkins were floating where there were candles, meals seemed made of blood, et never the ghosts, even more so Peeves, the school poltergeist, were more impish towards the students. Snape only didn't change his habits, and stayed nasty with his students, especially after one had the good idea to throw a dungbomb inside his classroom. Although, it has to be told that it smelled better with it than before. Probably explains why Snape was so unhappy.

A bit later in the evening, the party took place. For once, Gryffindor's Common Room had said goodbye to its armchairs and couches, all red, for chairs that liked to annoy those that sit on it by breaking under their weight, which always made the whole room laugh to those foolish enough to trust anything that was here this nights. Many people asked Felicia what had inspired, to whom she answered with a smile.

« So you took the costume of a mean fairy ? I guess you didn't have much to do for it, said Sean, who was just coming.

\- At least, mine does look like something ! She answered the boy who was wearing a kind of white overall.

\- So does mine ! Today, I'm the Abominable Snowman ! But, you know, when I said you didn't have to do much, I wasn't talking about the costume, but more so about the mindset...

\- What do you mean ?

\- Nothing... »

At this time, a student from the seventh year, who had followed the conversation and who, like everybody else, knew how their discussions usually ended, advised them to end their exhange in the corridor, so as not to bother the others. They took this piece of advise. But as soon as they were out, their conversation took a bad way.

« Please tell me ! If I listen to you, tell me how I look like a mean fairy ?

\- You really don't know ?

\- No, otherwise I wouldn't be asking, you stupide jerk !

\- See ?! You're becoming mean !

\- Whatever.

\- You can ask anybody, they will all tell the same thing as I ! Excepted Amelia and Stacey, no one likes you !

\- SHUT UP ! You're an asshole ! »

And under Sean's surprised glance, who had just wanted to do a new joke to the girl, Felicia ran away, letting her control over the magic that allowed her hair to hold behind her. The last thing Sean saw, before she completely disappeared, was her dark hair, in which he thought he had seen a silver shine, which he knew wasn't here earlier.

Felicia cried while she was running. She didn't even know why Sean's words hurt her so much. It wasn't the first time someone said something to her. When she finally stopped, she had no idea where she was. She closed her eyes, mainly to hold back more tears, and did a few steps before turning back. She did this several times, searching a place where she could spend the rest of the nights, peacefully, without anyone to listen, or to talk she opened her eyes, she was surprised to face a door. She was convinced that, a few minutes earlier, there was nothing on this wall, not even a painting. Curious, although she was also slightly afraid, the young Gryffindor got closer to the door, put her hand on the doorknob... A discrete « clic » told her the door was open. She decided to enter.

In front of her, she discovered a beautiful room, as comfy as she could have imagined, if not more. It wasn't very large, but there was everything one could hope for. It almost looked like a room made especially for her needs ! There was a couch, and a lot of pillows on it, as if they were waiting for her, all mellow and soft, just as she loved them. A little mirror stood on the back wall showed her that she had completely lost control over her gift : her hair had turned a silverish gray, and her eyes had become paler, which only made her cry even more. She stopped resisting, and threx herself on the couch, where she settled in, almost cat-like. The teenager didn't notice that the door had closed behind her, as if the room wanted to protect her from anything and everything from outside its walls.

She spent several hours inside this room, one more time letting her feelings go out, all those that stayed in her heart, ready to destroy her at any chance that they got. She almost fell asleep on this room, but decided not to, although she regretted it. She wanted to get back to her own room before she did sleep. She forced herself to leave, after making sure her hair and eyes had gotten back to their usual color, and that no one could notice she had cried.

Felicia slowly got back to her Common Room, still wearing her Maleficient costume. Even if, when she arrived to this mysterious room, she had no idea where she was, she managed to find her way back. However, when she was coming back to the Common Room, she met Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of her house, who found his nickname in the bit of skin that held his head to his body.

« Good evening, Nick.

\- Oh, good evening to you, dear miss ! Beautiful evening, isn't it ?

\- Well... I've known better...

\- It's not a day to be sad ! Maybe I could... Oh I wouldn't dare... But maybe it could bring back a smile to this face...

\- You can always tell.

\- Well, if I dared to... Maybe if... You...

\- Please, tell me !

\- Well, I'm invited to a ghost party, we have one every yeay, you know, and it really should be fun, and I was thinking that... Maybe you'd like to come with me ? A living's presence is always appreciated at this kind of party.

\- Why not...

\- Then follow me ! »

Indeed, as she considered that she had a terrible evening, she told herself that this ghost party, even if it was a boring one, would delay her comeback to the Common Room, where her friends were probably waiting for her.

While she was walking besides Nick, Felicia and him had a lengthy conversation. They finally talked about what happened on her first evening at Hogwarts.

« My dear Miss, I don't want to be accused of bad-faith, but there is absolutely no proof that this heir is real ! And we're not even talking about he ghost that told us about it... No one, alive or dead, has ever heard of her ! Even this professor Binns, who specialized on Hogwarts and its first inhabitants, hasn't heard about this lady, who, accordingly to her own words, was a friend of the founder and the child of one of them ! No, I tell you, it's probably wrong, a joke.

\- But we probably don't have much documents of this time, so there may not have been something written about her ! Or those documents were deleted !

\- Why would they have been deleted ? And by whom ? No, I am convinces that all this simply is a bad joke. And, you just have to notice that this Elyon Hufflepuff wasn't seen since she first appeared.

\- During the holidays, I checked my own family tree... I'm the heir of two of the founders, but I can't find the other two... »

Nick was going to answer, when suddenly, Felicia and him faced Filch ! The man, who held a piece of tissue in his hand, looked at her as if he had won an award.

« STUDENT OUTSIDE ITS ROOM ! You, young hooligan, will be punished ! Follow me ! Right now ! »

Against everything she said, the caretaker went on, making sure at every corner that she was still behind him, through stairs and corridors. After some twenty minutes of walk, they finally arrived at his office.

« Running on the corridors after curfew ! And what for ? You probably planned on destroying the castle's properties, didn't you ! Or worse, vandalize the paintings ! You should be ashamed ! »

Filch probably wanted to keep rambling about every crime and horror that she actually didn't commit, but he was then interrupted by the noise of a dungbomb exploding, which seemed to make Filch run in the corridor as if he had fire behind him. According to the screams he made, Felicia understood that it wasn't one, but a dozen of dungbombs that had been thrown. The old man ran after the criminals that had dared to accomplish this crime right under his nose, totally forgetting about the girl that was waiting in his office. She planned on using this opportunity to leave, but she saw one of the caretaker's drawer, on which was marked « DANGEROUS OBJECTS, CONFISCATED ». Curious to know what he could have found these years, Felicia opened the drawer, making sure she had time before Filch came back. There were jumble and even more jumble. Felicia decided to take the first thing that her hand fell on. So she put her hand in those things, and when she was sure she had something, she ran away.

When she came back to the Common Room, everything was silent. Her friends weren't there. After all, it was almost 3 am ! She silently crossed the room, still holding this thing she took from Filch's office, and she was surprised to find Sean asleep on a couch. She understood that he had waited for her, and fell asleep doing so. She got closer, and covered him with a plaid taht was around. When she was leaving, she heard him talk in his sleep : « Daddy ! Come back ! ». She left, letting him sleep. On her pillow, she found a lollipol which looked like a lion. Her friends probably took it for her. Before falling asleep, she looked at what she had taken from the drawer. It simply was a piece of paper, seemingly blank.


End file.
